Don't Just Leave
by DanielleReadings
Summary: Damon and Elena's relationship has grown over the past three years, but now that Elena is facing going to a college away from the town she loves will Damon finally admit how he feels for her?


Chapter 1: A Tear Drop To My Diary

It was my last day in Mystic Falls, in two hours i would be on a plane to New York City going to College starting a new life. I Grabbed my pen and diary off my chester nut brown wood night stand and started to write in it continuing on the page that she wasn't able to finish due to the tears she was crying which you could still see the stain marks on the piece of paper.

_Dear Diary, August 28th 2010._

_It's my last day in Mystic Falls and I'm going insane last night i barley got any sleep due to the fact i was crying all night i think that i got about 3 hours sleep in total. _

_Bonnie and Caroline has spend the night at my house for the past two weeks, and we been hanging out with everyone i know everyday._

_Matt calls me everyday too, but he has been out of town, He was so upset when i first told him over the cellphone knowing that he wouldn't be able to see me before i leave for New York. And even though he promises to come and visit me I dont think he will... I mean life goes on right?_

_Stefan and I have been broken up for a little over 4 months now. We broke up two weeks before our graduation, but even though we broke up we have remained great friends. Though after i told him that was planning on going to New York he was very worried about the idea._

_And well... I guess that, that leaves the last friend i care for the one that has been there for me ever since well square one. The eldest Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. The day that i told him that was going to go to New York was the day that i felt my heart start to drop. His opinion could have changed my whole choice to if i would go there or not... I guess it is easier for Damon to Just not feel to have no emotions even though i already know that he does._

_-Elena Gilbert_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Ago.<strong>

I was so nervous today was the day that i had just got my acceptance letter from the New York College. Bonnie and I both out put in a letters a joke we both knew that we wouldn't have got into that great of school. Well... I did.

I was shocked and i need to see Damon. He would be the first to know. He meant some much to me... not that i would admit it. His opinion meant so much. I wouldn't go if Damon told me that he didn't want me to go, or that he'd missed me. I walked into the boarding house curiously looking around for Damon. Which was normal for her because everyday that she normally came over he would hide and jump out and say Boo... Or try to get into my pants jokingly.

"Damon?" I questioned as i walked towards the long hallway that lead to his bedroom. "Damon? Are you here? I need to talk to you." I smiled opening the to his bedroom when she saw his leather jacket which meant one of two things. One he was kidnapped. Which i doubted very strongly. Or Two he was hiding on me. I then walked over towards his bed and then flopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

After about 5 minutes she heard foot steps. Damon walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, showing his perfect abs with a little bit of water still on his chest, showings his lines the led down to his lower stomach. Smirking he leaned against the door frame and watched her on his bed.

"Elena. If you just wanted me why didn't you just come into the shower with me? It could be kinky... And lots of fun." He smirked at her seductively and then walked over to his closet over by his bed and throwing on his black silk boxers underneath his towel then dropping it as he walked over to his other drawer and put on his pair jeans.

I laughed as i rolled my eyes. After the past six months of hanging out so much, which was part of the reason why Stefan and i broke up. "So... I.. Ummm... I have some new." I said a little nervously hoping that Damon wouldn't catch on to my nervousness right away.

Damon smirked and then walked over to her. "Are you finally going to admit your undying love with my charming good looks and sexy body?" Laughing he sat on the bed and looked at her.

Slightly laughing I gulped and then bit my lip thinking Nope... not today. "Seriously Damon"

Damon nodded and then watched her "Oh.. Ok? What's up Elena?" He asked this time more curiously and a little more protectively.

"Well... Umm..." I stuttered knowing that if i started to stare into his piercing blue eyes i would get lost in them and then rabble like an idiot. "Im... Going to College" I weakly smiled putting my hands in myy lap. "I got into.. well.. err.. " I glanced into his eyes getting lost for a moment. Great i'm done for... Oh god his eyes as so beautiful. "Well accepted that is and i wanted to well.. umm let you to be the first to know.. "

He stared at her for a moment and smiled at the fact that Elena wanted him to be the first to know . Not Stefan. Or Caroline. Bonnie. Or Jenna. Him. It made him feel special which was something that she had been doing to him lately.

"Really? Elena that is Amazing!" He pulled her into a large bear hug and spoon her around. Where is it?" He asked a little to excited.

I stiffed my body in his arms and then pulled away from him a little. "Well thats the thing... "

He stopped hugging her and looked down towards her anxiously. What isnt she telling me were was it Alaska? It doesnt matter she wouldn't go... would she? But it isnt like Stefan was there with her to hold her back... She was free and she could go as much i want to say she is mine she isnt... and thats the problem..

"Im.. Moving to New York." I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers behind my back. If he gave me some type of emotions towards her moving she would stay... and never leave him ever.

He stood there frozen for a while as it he hadnt been able to make a decision towards how he felt about it but then he spoke. " That's good. Well i mean its nice to talk to you Gilbert. But I have women to eat. Pun intended. See you Later." He smirked as he walked awake and towards his bedroom door.

Elena Frowned a little taking his hand and then gently pulled him back towards her with a weak smile looking into his icey blue eyes and then spoke. "Damon. Don't block out your emotions"

Rolling his eyes, damon paused and then took a un-needed breath and then looked at her. "Look Elena, it's college i get it you need to go. Like me right now. I have to go."


End file.
